1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main stand mounting structure in a two-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A main stand mounting structure in a two-wheeled motor vehicle is shown, for example, in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. Sho 58-4676. In FIG. 3 of the Japanese Laid Open Patent, a main stand is secured to a vehicle body frame through a support pipe. Thus, as disclosed in the above unexamined publication, a main stand mounting structure has heretofore been utilized in which the main stand is swingably attached to the vehicle body frame through the support pipe which extends transversely to the vehicle body. If the two-wheeled vehicle is provided with a power unit including a motor, and if a heavy battery is to be mounted between a pair of right and left side members, the spacing between the side members inevitably becomes large. As such, the support pipe becomes much heavier, and the vehicle weight increases.